dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Shin Hye
Perfil *'Nombre:' 박신혜 / Park Shin Hye (Bak Sin Hye)thumb|300px|Park Shin Hye *'Profesión:' Actriz, bailarina, cantante, modelo,pianista *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 18 de Febrero de 1990 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Paju, Corea del Sur *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Signo:' Acuario *'Estatura:' 1.65 m *'Peso:' 46 Kg Dramas *Hayate the Combat Butle (filmando con el actor''' George Hu) (2010) *My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox (SBS, 2010) cameo Cap.6 *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2010) cameo *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) *Goong S (MBC, 2007) *Loving Sue (2006) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Seúl 1945 (KBS1, 2006) *Bicheonmu (2005/2006) *Sky Dance (2005) *Cute or Crazy (SBS, 2005) *Not Alone (SBS, 2004) *Boom (2004) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) Películas *My Black Minidress (2011) *Cyrano AgencyCyrano Agency (2010) *Evil Twin / The Hometown of Legends (2007) *Love Phobia (2006) Videos Musicales *Taegoon - Call Me , en el que también participó Hero JaeJoong *Lee Seung Hwan, Sarang Ha Na Yo - Do You Love? *Lee Seung Hwan Got - Flower *Fortune Cookie - Fake Love Song *Kim Jong Kook - Pyun Ji (Letter) *Taegoon - Super Star Premios *'''SBS Awards 2003: Premio de Juventud *'SBS Drama Awards 2009: '''Premio Nueva Estrella (You’re Beautiful) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2003 En el videoclip "flower" del álbum "Got" de '''Lee Seung-Hwan' . *'Educación:' Colegio e instituto para chicas Seoul Young-Pa Girls. Park está actualmente asistiendo a la Universidad Chung-Ang *'Pasatiempos:' Escuchar música *'Talento:' Bailar *Sacó al mercado un single digital, "Prayer", una canción que cantó en determinados capítulos del popular drama Tree of Heaven, aunque no fue reproducido en la banda sonora original (OST). *Participó en el drama Stairway to Heaven junto a Lee Wan en los primeros capítulos, interpretando a los protagonistas en su juventud, como resultado de la buena química surgida entre ellos y de acuerdo a la presión de los medios y los fans para que les diera una oportunidad a sus personajes para quererse, el director de las "Heaven Series" decidió terminar su triología, con Tree of Heaven un tributo a los personajes y los propios actores, que alcanzó fama y audiencia tanto en Corea como en Japón. *Tuvo que someterse a un estudio de 9 meses de japonés para poder dar vida a Hana en Tree of Heaven, para poder hacerse pasar por una auténtica japonesa. *Guarda una gran amistad con Lee Wan y el actor de Goong, Joo Ji Hoon al que conoció y con el que participó en un set fotográfico. *A sido comparada con Yoon Eun Hye (The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince) por el papel de Go mi Nam en "You're Beautiful" Enlaces *Oficial Blog SHINSTAR *Park Shin Hye International Community *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Luchy lu.jpg|Park Shin Hye 15941_187429957960_59052207960_2825714_8165533_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 15941_187429992960_59052207960_2825718_4999919_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 15941_187430082960_59052207960_2825733_3717651_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20266_101208639913142_100000720202035_34359_4777355_n.jpg|Park Shin Hye psh.jpg|Park Shin Hye Park_Shin-hye_2.gif|Park Shin Hye ei080305006.jpg|Park Shin Hye 20091028-asiazone_entrevista_a_parshinhye.02.jpg 20091028-asiazone_entrevista_a_parshinhye.jpg 20081231002840.jpg allkpop.jpg Park Shin Hye y Jang Gen Suk.jpg leeminho-0323-1-small.jpg Park Shin Hye_300.jpg park shin-hye .jpg PSH.jpg jaa.jpg parkshinhye_etude2.jpg park-shin-hye2.jpg park-sin-hye.jpg shinhye0gb.jpg kkk67.jpg 2009101018312896002_183506_0.jpg 20091023175201.jpg a-n-jell.jpg|A.N.JELL youre-beautiful_couple.jpg 2j7lnn7jtl37c5n1ik2.jpg 미남이시네요.E05.091021.HDTV.XviD-Ental.avi_000406806.jpg dmadaldlkad.jpg Pshvgfgqada.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kmodelo Categoría:Kbailarin